Мистер Оптимизм
by TuttaL
Summary: И это всё, чем он когда-либо может быть. За это она его и полюбила. Сонгфик. Перевод с английского, автор StarvingWriterMaeve
1. Арнольд - мистер Оптимизм

В коридорах было пусто. Это не удивило Арнольда, ведь настал первый пятничный вечер нового учебного года, и он знал, что студенты воспользовались тем фактом, что у них пока мало заданий. Голова закружилась, когда он попытался достать из кармана ключ от комнаты.

Я выхожу из своей клетки.  
>Там мне было хорошо.<br>Но я в расстроенных чувствах,  
>Потому что хочу сразу всего.<p>

Арнольд еще сомневался, стоит ли ему идти, однако его новый сосед по комнате убедил пойти с ним в бар, лишь бы подальше из кампуса. Бар был подпольным местечком, созданным самими студентами, так что удостоверение не требовалось.

Хиллвудский университет был больше, чем Арнольд ожидал. И находился почти в часе езды от его старых соседей, но еще дальше от его старых одноклассников. По последним подсчетам, он мог озвучить имена лишь четверых, кто не поступил в Хиллвудский университет.

Джеральд Джоханссен, лучший друг Арнольда, уехал в Калифорнию в погоне за актерской карьерой. Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд уплыла Европу на яхте своих родителей, планируя построить карьеру модели и попробовать себя в качестве модельера. Фиби Хейердал, девушка Джеральда, поступила в Гарвард. И, к всеобщему удивлению, Гарольд Берман получил стипендию во Флоридском университете, став запасным защитником в команде Тима Тебоу.

Но самым большим сюрпризом этого вечера для Арнольда было встретить в баре Хельгу. Увидеть ее здесь в откровенном платье и в объятьях... Арнольд подождал, пока фигура повернется, ощущая, как сжимается его желудок. На свидании с Хельгой был его сосед.

Хельга в прошлом была его личным хулиганом. Как бы этот факт ни смущал, это было правдой. Она никогда не била его, но вместо этого оскорбляла последними словами. В конце концов, это оказалось лишь внешней оболочкой. Хельга заявила, что любит его. Она призналась в четвертом классе, но Арнольд не смог поверить в это. Он просто не смог! Его обидчица была в него влюблена! Это звучало как цитата из какой-то сумасшедшей подростковой комедии.

Тем не менее, это было правдой. Отношения никогда не начинаются сразу после такого признания. Он встречался с другими девушками в средней школе, но в глубине души, сопоставлял каждую с Хельгой. У этой глаза не настолько голубые, как у Хельги, а у той улыбка не такая сияющая. И они никогда не обзывались и не заставляли его краснеть.

Арнольд был глуп. Чудовищно недогадлив, раз не понимал, почему он сравнивает с Хельгой каждую свою пассию. Эта мысль была им забыта. Как и этот узел ревности, завязавшийся внутри. Он не знал, почему ощущал это сейчас.

Он быстро прогнал шоковое состояние, балуясь пивом ночь напролет. Потанцевал с несколькими девчонками, перекинулся шутками с одногруппниками и разузнал правила пив-понга*. Была почти полночь, когда алкоголь дал о себе знать.

Его помутневший взгляд немедленно отыскал ее. Она обвивала его, рука скользнула в задний карман джинсов. Его рука непринужденно лежала на ее плече, прижимая ее еще ближе. Он быстро притянул ее за спину, и их губы сомкнулись.  
>Тогда Арнольду пришлось покинуть бар.<p>

Всё началось с поцелуя.  
>Как же это могло так закончиться?<br>Это был просто поцелуй.  
>Это был просто поцелуй.<br>Теперь я засыпаю.

Арнольд лежал в своей постели, сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, а его пьяный разум уносил его в путешествие по миру ревности. Он мог во всех красках представить их возле бара: Хельга разговаривает по телефону, и они направляются к ней в общежитие.

А она ловит такси.  
>Пока он курит,<br>Она делает затяжку.

В животе заныло, когда он представил ее с сигаретой. Зачем она это делает? Она же знает, насколько это вредно.

Они собрались ложиться спать,  
>И меня тошнит,<br>Потому что я всё это представляю.  
>А тем временем она дотрагивается до его груди.<p>

Он снимает с неё платье.  
>Отпусти меня...<p>

Это словно сцена из романтической комедии, когда пара наконец встречается и занимается любовью. Они будут неуклюжи в дверном проеме, споткнутся на пути к кровати, затем разразятся нервным смехом, переходящим в страстный поцелуй.

В его воображении она забыла про него, он должен радоваться...  
>«Так ведь?» — удивился он.<br>«Нет!» — ответил внутренний голос, в то время как его нутро сжалось еще крепче.  
>Почему его разум проделывает с ним такое?<p>

Я не могу смотреть на это.  
>Это меня убивает,<br>Я подавлен.

Ревность  
>Превращает святых в море<br>С помощью тошнотворных колыбелей.  
>Ревность подшучивает над твоим алиби.<p>

Арнольд силился открыть глаза. Но они словно крепко слиплись, алкоголь заглушал его мысли. Он видел перед собой лишь то, как чужие руки блуждают по ее изящному, обнаженному телу...

Но я должен заплатить эту цену.  
>Меня зовёт голос судьбы.<br>Открой мои жаждущие глаза.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет!». Арнольд окончательно вскочил на ноги, покрывшись холодным потом, испуганный. Он быстро заморгал от режущего глаза солнечного света. Когда его видение поблекло, он бросил взгляд на кровать, стоящую в другой половине комнаты.

Потому что я — Мистер Оптимизм...

Арнольд едва не закричал от счастья. Его сосед лежал на своей кровати с открытым ноутбуком в руках и полностью проснувшийся. Он выглядел усталым и расстроенным, очевидно, из-за случившегося этой ночью.

— Ты в порядке, старик? — спросил Арнольд, стараясь укрыть радость в своем голосе.  
>— Случались ночки и получше, — ответил тот.<p>

Арнольд медленно поплелся на кухню, широко улыбаясь. У него было небольшое похмелье: голова гудела, а глаза и горло пересохли. Но он _никогда_ не чувствовал себя так хорошо.


	2. Ночь Хельги

Вечер только начинался. Хельга была единственной, кто сидел у барной стойки, остальные же посетители заведения танцевали или пили пиво, сидя за столиками, расположенными вдоль стены. Хельга наблюдала за тем, как парни заняли место в противоположной части бара для игры в пив-понг. Она быстро осушила первый бокал пива, и теперь следила за тем, как бармен приплясывал позади чуть дальше стойки, в то время как заказчики пытались перекричать музыку.

Она знала, что был риск, но в то же время и шанс, что она увидит его. Она гордо продержалась целую неделю в Хиллвудском университете — не виделась с ним, если исключить беглые взгляды в огромном лекционном зале. Она думала о нем по минимуму, уж слишком часто Хельгины мысли вертелись вокруг большого кампуса. Она не писала стихов, по меньшей мере, с начала лета, а медальон пылился на чердаке.  
>Она пребывала в полной уверенности, что забывает его.<p>

Но Хельга Джи Патаки была лгуньей. Она до сих пор безнадежно была влюблена в Арнольда. Она пыталась забыть его. Или заполучить? Она не знала. Свидание с его соседом, Джоном, было ключом к тому, чтобы либо заставить Арнольда приревновать, либо перестать думать о нем вовсе.  
>— Выглядишь потрясающе, — промурлыкал Джон ей на ушко, заказав два напитка.<p>

Она не побоялась признать то, что один раз можно позволить себе выглядеть прелестно. Хельга выпрямила волосы, одолжив утюжок у своей увлекающейся девчачьими штучками соседки, и теперь они спадали еще ниже по ее спине. Она отращивала волосы, не обрезая их больше, чем на дюйм, с шестого класса. На ней было маленькое черное платье, это звучало, словно пароль. Оно обнажало ее бедра на шесть дюймов выше колен, эластично, но надежно облегая их.

Улыбнувшись, Хельга встала с табурета, взяв напиток и осушив половину стакана разом. Джон засмеялся, положив руку ей на талию. Кожа там запылала, но не от прикосновения. Она ощутила _его_ взгляд на себе.

Впервые она сделала это, направляясь к столику с Джоном, сосчитав до десяти, прежде чем повернуть голову и взглянуть на него. Конечно, она видела Арнольда несколько раз за последнюю неделю, но в этот раз она действительно смотрела прямо на него. Он казался крайне уставшим, расстроенным и потрепанным. Но было что-то еще... что-то, что Хельга до конца не могла понять. Это был язык его тела, то, как он стоял в толпе других ребят, окруживших стол для пив-понга. Выглядел он напряженно, почти злился. Сердцем Хельга хотела приблизиться к нему, желая подарить облегчение, сделать так, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. Неужели у него не все гладко в колледже? Она изумилась, поняв, что допила пиво до дна.

Джон засмеялся:  
>— Любишь выпить?<p>

Плечи Хельги напряженно дернулись. Она опустила пустую бутылку на стол, прогоняя мысли об алкоголизме ее матери.

— Я знаю, как обращаться с алкоголем, — ответила она, пытаясь скрыть горечь в своем голосе.

— Мне нравятся девушки, которые умеют держать себя в руках.

— Это я умею очень хорошо. — Хельга улыбнулась. — Может, я и кажусь миниатюрной, но я сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

— О, поверь мне, об этом я наслышан, — ухмыльнулся Джон.

Сдержав улыбку, Хельга приподняла брови:

— От кого же?

Джон убрал указательный палец с бутылки, указывая на Арнольда:

— От моего соседа, Арнольда. Как-то он увидел, что ты идешь через кампус, и, можно сказать, удрал. Когда я спросил его, почему, он сказал, что ты была очень злой девочкой. А я ответил, что никто настолько красивый не может быть способным на жестокость.

Щеки Хельги запылали при попытке увести свои мысли прочь от Арнольда:  
>— Тут ты ошибаешься, мой друг. Я на самом деле такая.<p>

— Сомневаюсь, — подмигнул Джон.

В течение ночи Хельга обнаружила, что Джон ей по душе. Он не привлекал ее в физическом плане, она просто получала удовольствие от общения с ним. Хотя Джон был притягателен: загорелый, крепкий и немного напоминавший модель чертами лица; и все у него было идеально и солидно, но страсть в ней не разгоралась.

Джон был дружелюбен и легок в общении, очень похож на тех парней, что окружали Хельгу. Также он был довольно чувствительным, что Хельга недолюбливала, но и не ненавидела. Она не была так близка с парнем уже год или около того.

Наступила полночь, и Хельга поняла, что ей нужно возвращаться в общежитие. Преподаватель поэзии из 101 кабинета пожелала встретиться с ней рано утром. Решив, что она так оправдывается, Джон засмеялся.

Хельга, поднявшись со стула, повернула голову, когда Джон обнял ее. Ее рука скользнула в задний карман его джинсов, что вызвало у того улыбку.  
>— Это не отговорка, честное слово. Миссис Лэби на выходных встречается один-на-один со всеми своими студентами. Она заставляет нас сочинять стихи прямо на месте. Удивительно и печально, но я ее первая жертва.<p>

— Ладно. Пойдем, я провожу тебя к корпусу Лэндор, — ответил Джон, крепче сжимая руку вокруг ее талии и быстро притягивая к себе. Хельга была шокирована и ошеломлена, на мгновение ощутив его язык, проникнувший в ее рот. Она немедля оттолкнула его, наградив недовольным взглядом.

Джон взял Хельгу за руку, и двое зашагали в тишине. На территории кампуса было тихо, большинство студентов сейчас вне его территории. Вечеринки на выходных не заканчивались раньше двух или трех часов ночи. Хельга быстро вставила ключ в замочную скважину, колеблясь, стоит ли ей приглашать Джона зайти, или нет.

Соседка приняла решение за нее, отворив дверь с такой силой, что Хельга едва не упала вперед.  
>— Привет, я Энн.<p>

— Джон, — он пожал ее руку.

Энн начала разговор, вытягивая из Джона всю возможную информацию. Хельга присела на небольшой диван в комнате/кухне. Корпус Лэндор был новым, лишь второй год в эксплуатации, поэтому комнаты были значительно больше, чем в других зданиях общежития.

— Я вообще-то живу с другой стороны корпуса, — голос Джона прервал несущийся поезд мыслей Хельги.

— О, правда? Не знала, что у нас есть смешанные этажи, — ухмыльнулась Энн.

— Нет, я на этаж выше.

Хельга отпустила легкий смешок:  
>— Не волнуйся, никто из парней не ночует на нашем этаже.<p>

Джон тоже засмеялся:  
>— Ты так в этом уверена?<p>

— Абсолютно.

— Не знаю, Хельга. Думаю, некоторые все-таки ночуют, — вмешалась Энн.

— Я не встречала ни одного, — интонация Хельги приняла серьезный оттенок.

Джон сразу понял намек Хельги.

Указав на дверь, Джон произнес:  
>— Что ж, уже почти два часа. Мне пора идти, тебе ведь нужно рано встать для встречи с миссис Лэби?<p>

— Дерьмо, вот отстой, — улыбнулась Энн, — не вздумай разбудить меня!

— Не буду. Я провожу тебя, — Хельга сверкнула раздраженным взглядом в сторону Энн, прежде чем проследовать за Джоном в тонущий в тишине коридор.

Опустив голову, Джон прошептал:  
>— И как давно тебе нравится Арнольд?<p>

— Что?

— Когда он начал тебе нравиться? В старшей школе?

Хельга опустила взгляд на пол.

— По моему опыту, девчонки задирают парней в старших классах только если прячут чувства. Девушки взрослеют раньше, знаешь ли, так что поддразнивания прекращаются на первом курсе. Если же это остается, значит, девушка что-то скрывает. А ты, кажется, слишком часто смотрела сегодня в его сторону. Либо ты использовала меня, чтобы вызвать ревность, либо ты пытаешься его забыть.

— В три, — неожиданно громко вырвалось у Хельги.

— Что?

— Арнольд нравится мне с трех лет, — быстро проговорила она.

Джон удивленно приподнял брови:  
>— Чёрт, не может быть.<p>

— Я... я думала, что колледж станет для меня выходом.

— Не думаю, что это может тебе помочь, — рассмеялся Джон, — но я тебе обещаю, что ничего ему не скажу. Кто знает, может, я смогу использовать эту информацию для своей пользы.

— А Арнольд так и будет считать меня вселенским злом? — засмеялась Хельга. — Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Джон чмокнул ее в щеку и направился к лестнице в конце коридора. Он мотал головой, погруженный в мысли, пока открывал дверь. Медленно прокравшись в свою комнату, он рухнул на кровать. Он очень устал.

В полдень Арнольд окончательно проснулся. Он был напуган, что заставило Джона мысленно расхохотаться. Он был уверен, что Арнольду приснился кошмар. Джон сидел на кровати, в ноутбуке была открыта приватная беседа с Хельгой. Он собирался дать ей знать, когда Арнольд проснется, чтобы она знала, когда следует опасаться встречи с ним. Или смогла бы найти его. «Не мое дело, если Арнольд не замечает эту горячую курящую красотку» — думал Джон, слегка нахмурившись. Он планировал оставаться в стороне, пытаясь лишь постепенно взрастить в Арнольде чувства к Хельге, назвав прошлую ночь как «могло быть и лучше».

С нескрываемым счастьем на лице и в голосе, Арнольд спросил:  
>— Ты в порядке, старик?<br>— Случались ночки и получше, — ответил Джон.

Улыбка расползлась на лице Арнольда. Джон подождал, покуда он покинет комнату, прежде чем отправить Хельге последнее личное сообщение: «Действуй».


End file.
